This invention relates to floating skimmers of the kind which can be used to skim the surfaces of swimming pools.
Floating skimmers connected to suction hoses are known. In one such proposal (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,202) a suction hose connected to an automatic pool cleaning service is also connected to a floating skimmer. The water flowing in the hose drives a turbine which drives a pump and the pump draws water over a floating weir on the skimming device. The skimming device is kept buoyant by means of a suitable float. In this case the skimming device passes water through a filter chamber and discharges it back into the pool.
If a floating skimmer is connected directly to the suction line, so that water coming over the floating weir passes to the filtration plant, the level at which the device floats will change as the suction force and other conditions change, with the results that effective skimming is not possible at all times.